Dragon Ball AF (Matrixkid's version) universe 4: Bojack gang universe
Insert non-formatted text hereThis is a universe in which Gohan doesn't turn Super Saiyan 2 to kill Bojack, Dragon Ball Multiverse made a universe that is almost the same as this one, but I want to make a different one. The reason why I started this far back is because I'm not to interested in this universe, plus I don't want to add on to it. History Age 767 june 23rd; roughly a month after the end of the Cell games had finnished, the Earth had been attacked by a bunch of crooks called the Galaxy Pirates. Bojack, the leader of this gang, sensed the gigantic ki that was produced by both Cell and Gohan, and decided to check it out. The galaxy pirates were well known before Bojack was sealed, but now, they are forgotten. Gohan was surrounded by Bojack and his little gang, Bojack felt that the gang has been hurt to much from the Z-fighters, so it was time to end the battle. Gohan felt the same way but because of bojack. he also thought that earth needed some peace after cell's attack. Gohan charged at Bojack and tryed to throw a punch at him, Bojack dodged and grabbed Gohans leg, he threw gohan at a nearby building and punched him against it. The punch was so hard that it destroyed the building. Bojack tryed to throw some punches at Gohan, but the latter countered his attacks which resulted in a bunch of shock waves, each one with quite a lot of destructive power. Gohan prepared to kick Bojack but got caught in one of Bujins Energy Bonds. Bujin was sharing the energy that he got from the Energy Bonds to Bido and Zangya. Gohan was struggling, the Energy Bonds were zapping all of his energy, and he wouldn't be able to stay in Super Saiyan for very long. Gohan reverted out of Super Saiyan, he was close to death, but Mr Satan in his flying car, hit bujin, rebounded off his head, and landed on the ground. as a result, Bujin had to release the Energy Bonds. Gohan was free'd, he fell on the ground in his base form. Bojack decided it was time to end the fight, he descended down to Gohan, and started bear hugging him. Goku was watching the fight from the other world, he was infuriated with Bojack, and despite King Kai's warning, teleported to Earth to help Gohan. Goku transformed into Super Saiyan while materialising, materialised next to Bojack, punched him, reverted into his base form, and grabbed Gohan and encourage him to beat Bojack. Goku teleported back to the other world to avoid breaking the rules to much. Gohan was angry, he powered up to his max in Super Saiyan and prepared to fight. Bojack looked at his opponents, there where 4; Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta and Piccolo, each of them being having a huge amount of power. Bojack ordered Bujin to go after Trunks, Bido to go after Vegeta, Zangya to attack Piccolo, and he himself would take out Gohan. The gang headed towards the Z-fighters to win the fight, the basic outcome was, Zangya took out Piccolo, but was damaged, Trunks had been taken out by bujin (only because of the Energy Bonds), but Bujin was still running low on ki and was very damaged, and Vegeta had killed Bido but was ganged up on by Bujin and Zangya. Gohan was fighting bojack, and barely losing. He started to do a combo/barage of punches and kicks to Bojack, the latter kicked Gohan away, and blasted him. Gohan got out of the explosion but was caught in one of Bujins Energy Bonds. Bojack went up to Gohan and started to choke him, Gohan was dieing but managed to say "if my farther was here, you would be the one choking". Bojack was enraged by what Gohan had said, and killed him! Bojack killed tien, yamcha and krillin while they were unconsious. then he took over the world. Bojack and his small gang left the Earth without knowing that it had the legendary Dragon Balls that could revive there dead commrads. Due to not having to fight Gohan (thus, dying), Broly was left to destroy the earth, although He died of old age. The Bojack gang are still ruling the galaxy. Important characters. Bujin: Bio/Strength: Bujin is still Bojack's slave and wants to resurect the other members of the gang. he had not encountered Broly or Dabura, but it can be noted that he had sensed both of there energys, but knew that they were to strong for the Bojack gang. Bujin hasn't improved to much in terms of strength, speed or defense, but he has gotten better with his Energy Bonds in the fact that he can move while using them, be hit while using them, and can trap opponents of a stronger power. He has also increased his telekinetic skills. Zangya: Bio/Strength: there's not much to write about Zangya, she has led a kind of exiting, but dangerous and repetetive life with Bojack. She still likes him but not as much. as in terms of strength, she has found a few moments of spare time where she can train, but only by herself, because Bujin is quite weak in strength and can only fight/train with people to back him up, and Bojack is to strong plus he is to ruthless, she is sure that he would end up killing her due to them training together. Her intentions are the same as Bujin's. Bojack: Bio/strength: In this universe Bojack killed Gohan and the Z-fighter's, he has now re-cemented his place as the strongest being in the universe. Bojack's personality and looks are pretty much the same as before. Bojack has had a bit of an interesting life, he spends his day's killing the inhabitents of any planet that he can find. He did not sense the battle between Broly and Dabura. Bojack has increased a fair bit in strength due to being the "tank" of the group whenever they encounter a planet. Bojack is able to stay in his transformed state a lot longer than before, and he has learned how to use Bujins Energy Bonds attack, but he can only do it while in his transformed state. Note This is probably my second finnished page, if you would like to edit anything, be my guest, as it would show that this page has actually been seen by someone. Also a comment would be terrific. I also think that this wiki should show how many views this page has gotten, if it doesn't already (sorry if that sounded offensive). Category:Stories Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon